Party Clown Shizuo!
by Heiwarish
Summary: Porque no podía decepcionar a la pequeña. Shizuo es obligado a vestirse de payaso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Akane. Cierto informante también se ha infiltrado a esta dichosa fiesta y se llevara una ENORME sorpresa a ver a cierto rubio ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Party Clown

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane

**Rating: **T and a later M

Bueno, esta historia es algo que me salió muy random, espero de verdad les agrade, e informo que la continuación de esta historia depende de ustedes, yo ya no le he seguido por temor a que no este muy buena y este perdiendo algo de mi tiempo cuando puedo seguir con otra, así que por favor dejen reviewers y espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

-Por favor Shizu-chan... -. pidió la pequeña con mirada suplicante.- Asista a mi cumpleaños... yo quiero que usted vaya...-. dijo casi derramando algunas lagrimas.

El rubio la miro frunciendo el ceño, no quería hacer llorar a la niña, claro que no era su intención, pero...

-Vamos Shizuo, no te pasa nada con asistir vestido de - Tom soltó una risilla, que le resulto inevitable de contener- p-payaso.. hahaha.- de inmediato callo al ver la mirada amenazante de Shizuo; que enfadado ya estaba apretando sus puños; Enseguida sintió como abrazaban fuertemente sus piernas y se lograban escuchar sollozos entre ellas. Dio un largo suspiro, y se agacho, despegando a la niña de sus piernas para ponerla frente a el, estando ya así a su altura.- ¿Realmente quieres que vaya? -. pregunto viéndola fijamente, a lo que ella solo asintió, limpiándose con las mangas de su suéter las lagrimas. Cerro los ojos, meditando lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero bueno, ¿Que mas podía hacer? , no quería ver a la niña llorar, y si tenia que vestirse de payaso en su fiesta...

-De acuerdo, iré, pero no esperes que me quede mucho tiempo, solo haré lo que tenga que hacer. Y no esperes un regalo, porque esto ya lo compensa.-dijo masajeándose la cien.- _"y mucho" -._ Pensó. Luego volteo a ver a la pequeña, para después sonreír al ver su cara alegre.  
_  
__"Supongo que no puede ser tan malo... ¿o si?"___

_

Por fin, el tan dichoso día, de el cumpleaños la pequeña akane.

Había esperado ansioso este día, sobretodo porque tendría lugar en la casa de los Awakusu, la cual por cierto, era una enorme mansión. ¿Que mas se podía esperar de los jefes de una prestigiosa empresa?, recordaba solo levemente, la vez que hablo con la pequeña, y como la engaño de que Shizu-chan era un asesino. -sonrió de lado- había sido algo divertido. Y ahora que fue invitado a esa fiesta, aprovecharía para conseguir información de lo que tuvieran entre manos.

Caminaba feliz, por los grandes campos de la mansión y vio como varias limusinas se estacionaban en la entrada de esta. No es que no haya tenido el dinero suficiente para una, simplemente el quería ir de una manera menos lujosa.

Entro por la parte trasera de la mansión, entrando así a lo que seria la enorme cocina, donde podía ver toda la comida ya preparada en el lugar, su mirada se centro de inmediato en un plato lleno de su adorado otooro. Cualquiera que lo viera, podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron.

Se acerco y tomo uno así metiéndolo a su boca. Se obligo a detenerse ahí mismo, concentrándose a lo que iba; Salió de la cocina, y subió las escaleras, si no se equivocaba, la oficina de Mikiya estaba en el segundo piso... ¿o en el tercero? bueno, tal vez esto le tomaría un poco de tiempo. Pudo escuchar como todos los niños que se encontraban en la gran sala, aplaudían y reían alegres a la aparición de... ¿Tal ves era un payaso?, le quito importancia, pobre desafortunado al que le haya tocado lidiar con toda esa bola de mocosos.

Siguió revisando cada habitación, deseando encontrar al fin su objetivo. Cuando escucho un grito de enfado... ¡Esperen! el conocía esa voz... Se asomo por la barandilla de la escalera.

-Mocoso, ya te dije que te daría el globo después de el!.- decía irritado cierto rubio a uno de los niños, que no hacia mas que empujar a los demás niños y exigirle un globo de inmediato- ¡Pues muévete estúpido payaso!, Si que te toma tiempo! -. dijo el niño de forma arrogante, mientras sonreía de lado; Los demás niños asustados se alejaron, casi podían jurar que vieron una vena brotar y empezar a palpitar de la cien del rubio (que incluso el maquillaje que llevaba puesto no la cubría).

Izaya, no quería darle crédito a sus ojos... ¿En verdad estaba viendo al rubio_vestido de payaso_, en una fiesta dando globos a los niños?

_Vestido de payaso___

_Shizuo Heiwajima...__vestido de payaso___

_El monstruo de Ikebukuro... ¡¿__vestido de payaso__?__  
_  
Se tallo los ojos una ultima vez., comprobó que en verdad no alucinaba, y no pudo evitar una carcajada tan fuerte, que todos voltearon a verlo.- ¡NO ES VERDAD! -se limpio una lagrimita del ojo- ¡¿SHIZU-CHAN?

-Jodida Mierda...- dijo el rubio, no podía creer que tuviera tanta mala suerte. ¿Que hacia la pulga ahí?  
-Shizu-chan... quien diría que no encontraríamos aquí... y ¿de _esta_ manera?.- recalco divertido, otra risilla escapo de su boca.- ¿El monstruo vestido de payaso?, a que se debe esta, incompensable sorpresa.- dijo en un tono divertido, lo cual enfado aun mas a Shizuo, que ya estaba preparándose para golpear al pelinegro, pero fue detenido por unas pequeñas manos que sujetaron la suya.- ¡Shizu-chan no es ningún monstruo!, El vino vestido así porque yo se lo pedí, y porque lo invite, a usted nadie lo invito a mi fiesta!, deje a Shizu-chan en paz!.- dijo la pequeña akane enfadada, y sus ojos llorosos por el mismo enfado, Shizuo la miro, y no pudo evitar sonreír, esta niña si que le agradaba... repentinamente se dio cuenta, que le alegraba haber venido para hacerla feliz. Y por primera vez en su vida, decidió hacer a Izaya a un lado, ignorarlo, y hacer lo que venia a hacer.

_"Todo por ti pequeña"_.- pensó Shizuo, mientras cargaba a la niña, y le daba un globo, y un pequeño beso en su frente. La niña sonrió alegre ante esto, y lo abrazo, para después dirigirse los dos (y la bola de niños detrás de ellos) a donde se encontraba el pastel y todos los regalos.

Izaya no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿Desde cuando era ignorado olímpicamente por el rubio? , y ¿Que había sido ese pequeño sentimiento irritante, al ver a Shizuo tan cariñoso con la pequeña akane?... No estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que nadie, NADIE, ignoraba a Orihara Izaya...

_

La Fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, eran alrededor de las 7:30 y varios niños se estaban retirando al fin, por lo que Shizuo decidió ir a quitarse esas incomodas ropas de una vez. La pequeña akane le llevo al cuarto de baño del segundo piso, ya que el primero estaba aun ocupado con varios invitados. Shizuo llevo su ropa y se encerró en este. Miro a su alrededor, apreciando lo grande que era el baño, aunque, no entendía para que se quería un baño tan grande si normalmente, solo una persona entraba a este. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que eso era "_cosa de ricos"_. Se quito la camisa verde-fosfo y el chaleco azul. Quedando así finalmente sin camisa, estaba apunto de quitarse sus pantalones, cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, y un cuerpo pegarse completamente a su espalda.

-Shi-zu-chan.- susurro Izaya en el oído del rubio (teniendo que ponerse de puntillas), a lo que el rubio se tenso, al sentir esas manos recorrer lentamente su abdomen.- Me pone triste que me cambies por akane-chan.- dijo el informante, sonriendo de medio lado, pero con una chispa en sus ojos. Una que advertía que el no iba a dejarse ganar por una mocosa. ¿Porque mierda hacia esto? Bueno, simplemente... toda, absolutamente TODA la atención de Shizu-chan era para el, si no fuera así ¿Para que demonios habían servido todos esos años de hostigamiento y maldades contra el rubio? Todo fue con el propósito de hacer que solo se fijara en _el_. Y el que una niñata llegara así como si nada a estropearlo todo, definitivamente, _no estaba en sus planes_.

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi, pulga... - dijo Shizuo de manera amenazante, apretando sus puños, esperando a que el pelinegro lo soltara, pero en vez de eso, se apretó mas contra el.- No quiero~.- dijo juguetonamente, para después sonreír, pero sus sentidos no advirtieron lo rápido que el rubio se había movido dando la vuelta , para dejarlo contra la pared, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello.- Pulga... tu_realmente_quieres morir joven ¿cierto?-. dijo Shizuo, con una sonrisa peligrosa, Izaya vacilo un poco, pero se convenció de que no debía dejarse intimidar.

- Pero, Shizu-chan... solo te estoy diciendo que me da celos que con akane-chan seas tierno y lindo , y conmigo no...- fingió una mirada de tristeza, la cual Shizuo no se trago, ni por equivocación.- ¿Y de quien crees que sea la culpa pulga?, Ya deja de decir tonterías y prepárate para tu muerte.- dijo sonriendo de lado, apretando cada vez mas fuerte el cuello del informante, disfrutaba ver esos esfuerzos ahora muy notables del informante por zafarse, la desesperación empezaba a notarse en los ojos carmesí del pelinegro. Y fue interrumpido por la puerta.

-Shizu-chan! Es hora de abrir mi regalo que me has traído! Vamos, solo quiero abrirlo contigo Shizu-chan!.- Shizuo suspiro, miro una ultima vez a Izaya, y lo soltó.- Salvado por la campana pulga.- se alejo de el, y cogió su camisa, y se la puso rápidamente, decidió dejar sus pantalones, para evitar otro _accidente_ como ese. Solo se escuchaban los jadeos y el esfuerzo de Izaya por recuperar el aire.- Shizuo abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, Izaya al ver esto, como _de nuevo_era cambiado por akane, no pudo evitar un ataque de celos.- ¡SHIZUO!... .- espeto, no entendiendo muy bien porque había hecho eso. El rubio volteo a mirarlo sorprendido y expectante; El pelinegro no supo que decir, solo abría y cerraba la boca, pero no, nada salía de ella, no encontraba palabras con que excusarse.- am... yo... umm.- ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?, ¿Desde cuando el, Orihara Izaya, tenia problemas para encontrar palabras adecuadas que decir?... y sobretodo... ¿con el bruto?

Shizuo, confundido, se volteo completamente a mirarlo.- Izaya... ¿Te... encuentras bien?.- pregunto. Realmente era algo impresionante ver al informante tan confundido, sin su mascara de superioridad. Izaya bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba quedando como un completo idiota.- Olvídalo... vete con... akane.- dijo con algo de resentimiento al mencionar el nombre de la pequeña; El sabia que era extraño tenerle celos a una niña, pero bueno... el nunca había sido alguien cuerdo.

-Hoy estas raro pulga...- se acerco lentamente a Izaya, hincándose para estar a su altura, tenia demasiada curiosidad por lo que le pasaba al informante porque... No era cosa de todos los días ver al pelinegro de esta manera. Izaya se percato de como el rubio se hinco frente a el, y levanto la mirada... quedando así frente a frente. Izaya no pudo evitar ver esos labios, que en esos momentos se encontraban tan cerca, poso su mano en el hombro del rubio y fue acercándose poco a poco a esa boca que lo llamaba, era inconsciente de lo que hacia, ahora ya no estaba prestando atención a la vocecita que siempre le decía como y como no actuar. El rubio sorprendido se mantuvo estático, analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero, por alguna razón, no quería alejarse...

-¿Shizu-chan?... ya estas lis-... -una pequeña voz los interrumpió, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Rápidamente se separaron, y Shizuo se levanto de inmediato, para ir con la niña, que había visto sorprendida y curiosa la escena anterior.

-¿Que fue eso Shizu-chan?  
-N-Nada Akane, vamos... - dijo Shizuo tomando la mano de la niña y jalándola para salir de ahí.

Izaya, estaba pasmado, ¿Que estaba apunto de hacer? -se tomaba la cabeza masajeándose la cien, realmente confundido-

_"Nuevo descubrimiento, ahora es cuando se dio cuenta, que no era exactamente odio lo que sentía hacia nuestro querido bartender..."__  
_  
_**¿Continuara? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Party Clown**

**Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane**

**Rating: T and a later M**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Hace solo unas horas que había salido de la gran mansión. Se encontraba sumamente desconcertado con el descubrimiento de horas atrás. Orihara Izaya seguía siendo interesante hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero incluso el mismo, se desconcertaba de lo interesante –o loca- que llegaba a ser su mente. Más bien, lo ponía furioso. Le ponía furioso el no lograr entenderse ni el mismo en algunas ocasiones. He ahí, el hombre que decía saberlo todo, y conocer toda su psicología interna, se daba cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El cual, no quería aceptar: "Que sentía _cierta atracción_ por Shizuo Heiwajima."

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar de nuevo ese pensamiento horroroso. Suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos ¿Qué sentido tenía ya negarlo? Ya se había dado cuenta, ya era un hecho –suspiró- Ojala no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca. ¿Cómo había sido posible que de un odio profundo, se convirtiera a una _leve_ atracción? Quizá la niña influyo un poco en esto, o quizás esto ya estaba creciendo poco a poco sin que él estuviera consciente de eso. "_Jodida Mierda…"_

Su estomago rugió hambriento. Miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde comer, y vio un puesto de Okonomiyaki (_pizza japonesa_). No solía comer muy a menudo eso, pero ahora su estomago no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Se sorprendió al saber que ese puesto seguía abierto a esas horas de la noche. Eran alrededor de la 1:00am y seguían llegando personas al puesto como si fueran las 8:00pm de la noche. Tal vez la comida era muy buena…

Se acerco y se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar. Sin perder tiempo, pidió lo que deseaba y comenzó a comer una vez que le dieron su orden. Salió del lugar en cuanto termino. Y se sorprendió al ver que le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado. Ya casi no había gente en las calles, y se encontraban oscuras varias de estas. Frunció el ceño riñéndose por dentro, estaba muy distraído, se obligaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el terrible descubrimiento que tuvo horas atrás. Tenía que superarlo y olvidarlo, y regresar a su vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Si, eso era lo mejor. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus parpados, que querían cerrarse del sueño, siguió caminando por las calles oscuras y escucho risas detrás de él. ¿Lo habían estado siguiendo? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Vaya, realmente estaba muy cansado como para que a **EL Orihara Izaya** le estuviera pasando eso. Chasqueo la lengua, las risas se escuchaban más cerca de él. Metió su mano al bolsillo alcanzando así dentro de este su navaja y la apretó fuertemente con su mano. Si aquellos tipos se creían tan listos como para meterse con Orihara Izaya, entonces realmente eran unos idiotas. Sintió como tomaban su hombro a lo que el rápidamente volteo, cortando la cara de uno de ellos.

-Te crees muy astuto eh! Jodido Mocoso!.- dijo otro detrás de él, que levanto un tubo que tenía en la mano y golpeo a Izaya fuertemente en la espalda. A lo que Izaya soltó un chillido de dolor. ¡_¿Pero qué demonios?.-_ pensó alarmado el pelinegro, en lo que otro lo tomaba de lo brazos por detrás de él, mientras otro que se encontraba justo en frente de él y lo golpeaba y lanzaba patadas en su estomago. Izaya forcejeaba para zafarse de aquellos idiotas, pero simplemente eran más fuertes que él y más en cantidad. Y derrepente, todo paró. Abrió los ojos, para ver a qué se debía esto, y vio como el tipo que se encontraba frente a él, lo miraba y sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡¿Ne! Ya viste a quien le estamos dando una paliza? Es Orihara Izaya, el cabrón que informa a todos los Yakuza.- dijo riéndose arrogantemente, dirigiéndose a su compañero. Izaya cerró los ojos enfadado y avergonzado, jamás había estado en una situación como esta. Pero no iba a mostrarlo, oh claro que no. A lo que solo les dedico una mirada asesina, y sonrió de lado enseguida, reconociendo el rostro del tipo enfrente suyo.

- Akita Inu-san, no pensé que lo vería por estos rumbos, dígame… ¿Ya está cansado de atacar a pequeñas jovencitas y ahora se dedica a atacar a chicos? Pero por Dios, por favor que yo no tengo esas preferencias sexuales, y menos por un tipo asqueroso y patético como usted.- dijo sonriendo de lado, maliciosamente.

Él tipo se enfado y le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago.- Cabrón… - dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Izaya, y tomaba su barbilla.- No es lo que tenía pensado en mente… pero si es eso realmente lo que deseas… No creo que me vaya mal una buena paja con tu pequeño y asqueroso cuerpo.- dijo mientras metía lentamente la mano por debajo de la camisa de Izaya.

_-¡Mierda!... -._ Pensó Izaya, forcejeando de nuevo, -Oh no!, el NO IBA a ser violado! Claro que no!- Sintió como pellizcaban uno de sus pezones a lo que el soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Su camisa fue arrancada de su cuerpo, y ahora se encontraba con todo su pecho expuesto. Mientras que por detrás comenzaban a acariciar su trasero y a meter la mano cerca de su entrepierna. Su boca fue asaltada salvajemente, y una lengua exigiendo entrar a su cavidad, a lo que el se negaba rotundamente a permitir dejar a esa lengua asquerosa entrar. Sintió como mordían su labio inferior a lo que soltó un gemido de dolor, y esa lengua aprovecho la oportunidad para meterse de lleno. Y sin que se diera cuenta, sus pantalones también habían sido retirados, y ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo frente aquellos dos hombres. Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Se negaba a ver qué es lo que obviamente estaba a punto de pasar. Sin siquiera importarles un poco el dolor del pelinegro, entraron de golpe dentro de él. Izaya soltó un grito de dolor mientras trataba de tomarse fuertemente de cualquier cosa, para tratar de calmar aunque sea un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sentía como lo desgarraban por dentro y otro de ellos mordía salvajemente sus pezones. No creía que pudiera aguantar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Todo alrededor se volvía negro. Estaba quedando inconsciente por el dolor, sentía su sangre resbalar por sus piernas. Y lo último que escucho fue el sonido de unos puños tronarse y un grito de enojo…

_-"Yo odio la violencia, pero me sorprende que haya en el mundo personas tan asquerosas como ustedes, como para obligarme a usarla…"_

_

* * *

_

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, se sentó en la cama en que se encontraba, rápidamente analizando el lugar. -Shinra… -dijo reconociendo enseguida que era el cuarto de huéspedes del departamento de Shinra. Trato de incorporarse, sin embargo al hacer el esfuerzo sintió un terrible dolor en su parte trasera. Gimió silenciosamente, y el dolor le hizo recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Posiciono sus manos en su rostro, tratando de aclarar su mente, y borrar esos horribles recuerdos, el no pudo haber quedado tan afectado por eso… ¿O sí? Quito sus manos de su rostro y miro de nuevo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y es cuando recordó haber escuchado a alguien llegar enfadado mientras era violado. ¿Había sido esa persona quien lo había traído consigo? –se encogió de hombros- quien quiera que hubiera sido, solo fue a dejarlo con Shinra, aunque… si estaba con Shinra, entonces debió haber sido alguien que conociera a Shinra, bien, como para saber que era doctor, y en realidad (Aunque Izaya nunca lo admitiera frente al peculiar doctor) Shinra era el único al que Izaya ponía el 100% de su confianza a lo que se refería de salud. Decidió salir de ahí, ya estaba un poco mejor, y al parecer Shinra ya había tratado sus heridas. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Después le daría las gracias a su manera.

Se levanto y se puso su abrigo, y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Abrió la ventana del lugar y salto al edificio de alado. Fue bajando del edificio, hasta bajar al fin a la baqueta. Una vez abajo, observo su reloj de mano. -2:00pm, vaya… me tuvieron un buen rato ahí.- dijo mientras seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, seguro tendría demasiado trabajo al llegar. Sin embargo ahora no se encontraba con humor de seguir trabajando, se sentía demasiado distraído y fuera de sus casillas. No estaba seguro de que en realidad pudiera concentrarse en algo. Había olvidado que ahora mismo se encontraba en Ikebukuro. Lo cual significaba que le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar a su apartamento. Genial.

Decidió pasar antes por algo de Sushi.

-E-ES S-SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!-. escucho a Izaya a un hombre gritar. "_¿Shizu-chan?, pero que estará haciendo el bruto ahora?"_.- pensó mientras sonreí divertido, necesitaba algo de distracción, algo que le hiciera olvidar los últimos días. Sin embargo recordó lo que también estuvo a punto de pasar con Shizuo, cuando estuvo _a punto de besarlo._ Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Sería buena idea ver ahora a rubio? –Frunció el ceño- claro que si, se dijo a si mismo que actuaria normal y como si nada pasara ¿no? Así regresaría todo a la normalidad.

Se dirigió hacia la dirección opuesta de donde todos venían corriendo. Y a lo lejos pudo ver una maquina de refrescos salir volando -sonrió- Ya estaba extrañando esto…

Al llegar vio a él rubio con un montón de hombres alrededor de él. Varios con bates, y de aspecto peligroso, decidió mejor ver que es lo que estaba pasando antes de molestar al rubio.

-Heiwajima Shizuo!, pagaras por lo de la noche anterior cabrón!.- grito uno de ellos, a lo que Izaya reconoció de nuevo como Akita Inu, el jodido desgraciado que había osado violarlo. Apretó los dientes enfadado, **realmente le haría pagar**. Así que decidió salir de su escondite y ponerse frente al rubio, con la navaja apuntando hacia Akita Inu amenazadoramente. Todos se sorprendieron por la inesperada aparición de Izaya, y de inmediato se escucho la risa de Akita.- Pero Miren! Si es la puta que me agarre ayer!- dijo altaneramente, apuntando hacia Izaya.- Dime… ¿Acaso te gusto tanto, que vienes a por más?.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba a Izaya, a lo que el informante solo mantenía la mirada baja con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y temblando ligeramente de nuevo. Había sido asaltado por esos recuerdos, pero no dejaría que se dieran cuenta, así que levanto la mirada y poso su sonrisa mas amenazadora, asustando así a varios de los presentes a excepción de Shizuo y Akita. Shizuo se había desconcertado al escuchar todo aquello, y también lo había hecho enfadar en demasía. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual su ira no había controlado sus impulsos esta vez, es porque sus ojos creyeron haber visto a Izaya temblar…

_Temblar por escuchar las palabras de aquel idiota._

_Porque el informante parecía asustado… _

_No parecía el mismo, el podía ver, como cada movimiento del pelinegro, era forzado, y fingido para ocultar ese miedo…_

-Izaya… - dijo con voz baja. Mientras veía como todos se acercaban a atacarlos a ambos. Despertó de su pequeño trance, y rápidamente comenzó a esquivar los golpes de todos los hombres que lo atacaban. Dirigió su vista al pelinegro, y vio que se encontraba frente a frente con Akita, el otro hombre no borraba su sonrisa petulante de su rostro mientras Izaya mantenía una mirada neutra y llena de odio y rencor. Vaya, ni si quiera a el le había dirigido una mirada así. El primero en acercarse a atacar fue Akita, que trato de golpear con un tubo a Izaya, pero el pelinegro ágilmente lo esquivo. Enseguida Izaya lanzo su navaja hacia el hombro del hombre, que acertó con éxito, sacando un chillido de dolor de parte de este. Izaya se acerco para apuñalarlo con la navaja para así acabar con él, sin embargo, otro de los hombres de parte de Akita, se acerco a Izaya y lo golpea con un tubo en la pierna. A lo que este solo cayó al suelo, lastimado. Shizuo reacciono rápidamente ante esto, y tomo el palo de las manos del sujeto, y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago con el. Mandándolo a volar. Mientras se dirigía hacia Akita, y lo levanto del collarín de su camisa y lo golpeaba fuertemente hasta mandarlo volando como el otro hace unos momentos.

Izaya se encontraba aun en el piso, tratando de reincorporándose, pero sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pierna y trasero, al parecer sus heridas internas se habían abierto. Chasqueo la lengua y levanto la mirada para ver a su alrededor. Noto que no había ningún enemigo consciente. Y después vio que Shizuo se acercaba a él.

_Oh, no… Olvide completamente a Shizu-chan…-_ pensó alarmado, trato de levantarse rápidamente, a lo que solo consiguió que se lastimara mas. Suspiro y solo espero a lo que llegara. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir como lo cargaban estilo princesa, y sintió como unos ojos lo miraban penetrantemente. Volteo a ver al rubio, que lo cargaba –de una forma muy vergonzosa si le permitían dar su opinión- y espero que haya sido su imaginación al creer haber visto un deje de preocupación en esos ojos ámbar.

-¿Shizu-chan?... –pregunto desconcertado, ¿Qué le pasaba al bruto ahora?

-Tienes la pierna gravemente herida… - solo contesto el rubio, sin dejar de mirarlo, a lo que Izaya solo se sintió incomodo, y volteo la mirada a otro lado.

-Vaya, Gracias por informármelo gran torpe… -. Dijo con la intención de hacer enfadar al rubio y que no se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo. Y efectivamente sintió como apretaban el agarre alrededor de él, pero fue aflojado de nuevo y desconcertado volteo a ver al rubio, que solo mantenía su mirada neutra hacia el frente.

Suspiró

-Solo no me lleves con Shinra, acabo de escapar de su casa, y no estoy de humor para escucharlo reñirme…

-¿Hospital?

-No! Es como una cárcel… la comida es un asco.

-Dime… ¿Y porque habría de hacerte caso?

-¿Porque estoy lastimado y tu eres tan buena persona como para no tortúrame así? :3

-Sí, claro…

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Espero que de verdad les haya agradado, realmente me tomo menos de lo que esperaba.**

**Dejen Reviewers, espero su opinión! Y como comente la vez pasada, de ustedes depende si quieren que continúe esta historia. Necesito de verdad muuuuuuchaaaas opiniones. Que tengan Buen día y cuidado con la violencia de estos días, no siempre habrá un Shizuo Heiwajima que nos salve TwT **

**Desgraciadamente… **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Party Clown

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane

**Rating: ** M

Dejen reviewers POR FAVOR! Dx, me da animos para seguir esta historia :)

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Después de haberse alejado un poco del lugar en el cual paso todo el –incidente- anterior. Izaya, se mantenía callado pensando en las acciones del rubio, que por cierto se salían **completamente** de sus expectativas. Simplemente algo no estaba bien. El cobrador de deudas no solía _cargarlo estilo princesa_, hacia la casa de Shinra. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Pero de nuevo cayó en cuenta, que por donde pasaban, toda la gente se quedaba con la boca completamente abierta al ver al informante, siendo cargado por el hombre que decía odiarlo.

"_**¿Qué paso con el mundo?"**_.- leía claramente en la cara de todas las personas que presenciaban este acto de incredulidad.

-Shizu-chan, yo se que me adoras, y que no puedes evitar ser tan tierno conmigo al cargarme de esta manera, pero… ¿Te importaría bajarme? Esto ya se vuelve algo _incomodo.- _Dijo Izaya, esperando que Shizuo reaccionara agresivamente ante su comentario. El rubio volteo a verlo, sorprendido, como si se acabara de acordar que llevaba a Orihara Izaya cargando. Tal vez sea porque la pulga era demasiado ligera, y su peso no indicaba problemas para el rubio. Luego, cuando al fin se concentro y analizo lo que le acababa de decir el pelinegro, sonrió de lado, consiguiendo irritar al informante.

-No, no _quiero_ bajarte.- dijo mirándolo juguetonamente, sin borrar su media sonrisa. Y es cuando Izaya se dio cuenta, que el bruto cara de mono se estaba burlando de él. Izaya, frunció el ceño y comenzó a forcejear y revolverse para soltarse del agarre de Shizuo. Pero claramente sus intentos por salir de los brazos del rubio eran fallidos, ya que este lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto.

No es como si se esforzara mucho de todas maneras.

Pronto entraron por un callejón, atajo para llegar a casa de Shinra. Mientras Izaya seguía insistiendo ferozmente al rubio que lo soltara.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¡IDIOTA!-. Gritaba Izaya enfadado, pero ya no era por el simple hecho de que el rubio estuviera jugando con él, sino que, al sentirse así de vulnerable, inconscientemente el bruto le hizo recordar su pequeño trauma. El estar forcejeando de esta manera, sin que lo dejara en paz, sin que lo soltara, y con el simple hecho de que lo estuviera_ tocando_, le ponía nervioso en demasía. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

_Solo es Shizu-chan…_

_Solo es Shizu-chan, vamos tranquilízate Izaya…_

_Solo…-_

Y es cuando se dio cuenta que habían parado en seco. Subió la mirada hacia el rubio, que lo miraba desconcertado y con una seriedad que jamás había visto en el. El rubio libero una de sus manos para acercarla a su mejilla. Y es cuando Izaya se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, y que unas lagrimas traicioneras se asomaban por sus ojos.- Izaya, ¿Que te pas-…

-¡CALLATE Y SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!- grito enfadado el pelinegro, pero no estaba enfadado con el rubio, sino con el mismo por mostrarse tan jodidamente _débil _frente a él. ¿Pero que le pasaba? El no es así. Orihara Izaya no puede estar siendo derrotado por dos imbéciles pervertidos que decidieron jugar con él. Sí, porque él se había sentido precisamente así… _un juguete_. Que ironía, él trataba como juguetes a sus queridos humanos, y eso mismo le era regresado… _y no le gusto para nada_.

_¿A esto es a lo que le llaman Karma?_

Sintió como unos brazos lo soltaban lentamente, y lo depositaban suavemente en el piso; Logro sostenerse rápidamente a la pared del callejón, con la mirada baja. Se sentía tan patético. No se atrevía a mirar al rubio, no quería ver esa cara burlona diciéndole: _"Te lo dije… todo se te iba a regresar cabrón" _

No quería verlo.- Izaya… - escucho como el rubio lo llamaba, ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez?, No lo quería ahí con él, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había ayudado. Escucho como el rubio volvía a llamarlo dos veces más. Una tercera e Izaya volteo a mirarlo enfadado y con los puños apretados.

-Lárgate… No quiero que tus asquerosas manos vuelvan a tocarme… VETE!- espeto. El rubio seguía mirándolo, con esa misma mirada seria de hace unos momentos, Izaya se desconcertó ¿Por qué no le dedicaba esa sonrisa burlona que pensó que pondría? ¡El rubio siempre le había dicho que todo se le iba a regresar, que lo quería ver sufrir, que lo quería muerto! ¿Por qué no hacía nada de eso?

-¿Qué esperas? ¿O acaso tu mente de primate no puede comprenderlo?, L-A-R-G-A-T-E, significa date la vuelta y llévate tu asqueroso culo de aqu-!

Fue interrumpido por unos fuertes brazos que lo volvieron a rodear, sin embargo, esta vez no fue levantado. Y se encontró a si mismo envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, sorprendido.

_Impredecible… totalmente impredecible…_

No se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que Shizuo ya lo había bajado, aun seguía temblando, fuera por el enojo, los recuerdos, el miedo… No importa. Todo eso se fue con ese simple abrazo. Se sintió… una vez más, protegido, a salvo.- Maldita pulga… lo que me haces hacer… - mascullo el rubio en su pelo. ¿Pero que mierda le estaba pasando?...

-Shizu-chan… ¿te das cuenta que lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo… es darme un abrazo… _**a mi**_?

-Cállate… es tu culpa maldita pulga.

-Shizu-chan, eres muy malo, no eres_ nada_ romántico.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Y porque habría de ser romántico?- espeto el rubio sonrojándose, y cabreándose al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, tú has empezado esto… - dijo Izaya frunciendo el ceño, ¿pero qué hacia? Debería empujar a ese pervertido e irse de ahí. Sin embargo, ese bruto sí que era fuerte y a Izaya se le hacía imposible poder soltarse… o quería creer que esa era la razón.- Muy bien, basta de abrazos.- dijo el rubio separándose rápidamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta al completo de que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Izaya, permaneció quieto, dedicándole una mirada indescifrable, el rubio se sentía extraño, desde que salió de la casa de la pequeña Akane, todo había cambiado.- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando Shizuo?... -. Se escucho al voz de Izaya en un tono bajo y sombrío.- Pensé que tu no eras del tipo del que le gustaba jugar con las personas… -. Dijo sin cambiar su tono. Shizuo le dedico una mirada de completo desconcierto, ¿Acaso lo había llamado _Shizuo_? ¿Sin sus estúpidos apodos, o insultos?¿Y que trataba de insinuar la pulga…?

-Siempre diciéndome que era una mierda, un asco por jugar con las personas… pero, ¿Qué no es exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo tu? No tengas lastima por mí, ni me mires con esa estúpida mirada de preocupación… como si en realidad te preocuparas por mi… Yo no necesito nada de eso ¿entiendes? ¡NO NECESITO TU JODIDA LASTIMA! Yo te odio y siempre te odiare, me da asco que alguien tan retrasado como tu se "preocupe" por mi… ¿Haznos un favor a los dos si? Deja de hacer estupideces… -. Bramo. Su pecho baja y subía rápidamente, mostrando el enojo y vergüenza que sentía. Shizuo se estaba burlando de el. Y el no era un idiota del cual burlarse.-suspiro- Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar, sin embargo, olvido completamente que su pierna estaba gravemente lastimada por la pelea anterior, así que donde apoyo en ella, cayo de lleno al piso. _Trágame tierra._

_Que patético…_

_Izaya, enorgullece a tu papa y deja de ser tan patético…_

_Escoria… No mereces ni que te miremos…_

_Eh! Putita, ¿disfrutas de mi polla?_

_¿Quién diría que la puta fuera virgen? _

_Tu pequeño y asqueroso cuerpo… _

_-_Mierda… esto no está pasando…_ - _murmuro el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, tal vez si era buena idea ir con Shinra… necesitaba salir de ahí ya. Se levanto como pudo, sintiendo derrepente un frio insoportable, mientras esas memorias permanecían en su mente, repitiéndose y repitiéndose, como si de un disco rayado se tratara. ¿Por qué mierda habían vuelto todos esos recuerdos? Joder…; El se había deshecho de ellos hace mucho tiempo, no tendrían porque existir aún. Una vez que logro incorporarse, comenzó a caminar despacio… miro al cielo de nuevo, y vio que no solo estaba anocheciendo, sino que se avecinaba la lluvia. Genial.

Miro hacia atrás, para comprobar que el rubio ya se hubiera ido de una vez por todas, no quería que ese bruto estuviera aun ahí. Sonrió débilmente al ver que efectivamente el rubio se había ido, tal vez al fin había entrado en razón y se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Así era mejor, entre más rápido regresara todo a la normalidad, mejor. Esto debería quedar en el olvido para siempre. Y así es como se prometió a si mismo que una vez que se recuperara, actuaria con el rubio de los más _normal_. Daba pasos pequeños, pero con tal de llegar a su destino estaba bien, no importa cuánto se tardara, eso serviría para que esos malditos recuerdos se fueran. Siguió caminando por las oscuras calles, veía como cada vez se iban inhabitando, la gente ya regresaba a sus hogares –sonrió- era mucho mejor así, tal vez de esa manera dejaría de recibir miradas desconcertadas y de disgusto. Entonces vio un trió con el uniforme de Raira, muy peculiar.

Sonrió, al ver a Kida con ellos. Es hora de que ese mocoso ya haga algo de provecho.

-Mikado-kun, Kida-kun, Anri-chan-. Dijo dedicándoles una de sus típicas sonrisas fingidas.- Que placer encontrarlos.

-Orihara-san… ¿Q-Que le ocurrió a su pierna?- dijo Mikado entre desconcertado y asustado, señalando su pierna con la mirada. Izaya sonrió.- Bueno, tu sabes, una peleíta por aquí, otra por allá. Esos vándalos atacan a cualquier pobre e inocente ciudadano.- dijo fingiendo una cara de dolor y tristeza. Luego volteo a ver a Kida, que solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y los puños apretados levemente, señal que indicaba que ya se había dado cuenta, que _el_ tenia que ayudarlo.- Bueno si me permiten, debo irme, pero me temo que me llevare a Kida-kun conmigo, es que… es tan amable que piensa ayudarme… ¿Cierto, Kida-kun?-. dijo Izaya dirigiendo su mirada a Kida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el susodicho se había tensado al escuchar eso, pero no tuvo mas opción que asentir y despedirse de sus amigos como si nada malo estuviese pasando.

Una vez que caminaron los dos juntos, Izaya no borraba la sonrisa de su cara. Lo cual asustaba más a Kida.

-¿Qué te paso ahí Izaya?-. se atrevió a preguntar con cierto recelo.- ¿Dónde, aquí? Bueno, no era mentira lo de los vándalos, me han atacado, y termine así, es por eso que te traigo para que me protejas.- dijo Izaya guiñándole un ojo.- Pensaba ir a curármelo, pero, mejor iremos a mi apartamento, y ahí te diré el numero de un amigo para que venga a sanarme.- dijo ahora Izaya con una mirada de aburrimiento. Kida asintió, no entendía muy bien para que era requerida su presencia, pero mejor no provocar al pelinegro. Izaya volteo rápidamente con el ceño fruncido al escuchar unos palos rebotar en el pavimento, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente no creyendo _que de nuevo_, tuviera que lidiar con ese tipo.

-Orihara-san, ¿De verdad creíste que te librarías de mi? Ya he comprobado que eres la mejor puta de Ikebukuro, y no pienso acabar mi diversión hasta que me canse.- dijo Akita, con un bate en sus manos. Kida se desconcertó al escuchar lo último, ¿Que trataba de decir ese hombre con puta? Izaya tenso su mandíbula, ahora sí que estaba enfadado. Esta vez mataría a ese imbécil.

-Nee, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, o simplemente estas ansioso de verme?.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el hombre, y luego tomo su bate arrojándolo fuertemente hacia Izaya, que con mucha dificultad, logro esquivar, metió su mano al bolsillo, y se dispuso a avanzar para acabar con esto, pero sintió un tremendo dolor en la pierna. Soltó un grito desgarrador, mientras caía al suelo. Había sido golpeado en su pierna, y ahora, los golpes no cesaban, golpeándolo en el mismo lugar, rompiéndosela. O al menos, si no la tenía rota aun, ahora tenía por seguro que la tendría. Vio como Kida era golpeado también por otros dos tipos más, pateándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. _Vaya guardaespaldas._

El también fue perdiendo la inconsciencia, mientras pensaba desesperado… "_No otra vez…"_

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Party Clown

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane

**Rating: **T and a later M

Disculpen por el retraso, la verdad tuve varios problemas con este capitulo, y contando con las vacaciones tambien, me fue algo imposible avanzar enseguida. Gracias por todos los Reviwers que he recibido y espero en verdad que este capitulo les agrade. La verdad, no me convencio del todo, pero espero que a ustedes si.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Caminaba tranquilamente. Calando a su cigarro. Este siempre lograba brindarle tranquilidad. ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro, las cosas cambiaran tan abruptamente para él? ¿Cómo es que derrepente sentía una compasión y ganas de proteger a la pulga? Jamás en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, al verlo ahí, asustado, tembloroso, y con esa mirada de absoluto terror cuando lo toco, lo angustio en demasía, no le gusto para nada verlo así. Simplemente esa no era la manera en la que quería ver sufrir a la pulga. Sin embargo le desconcertó que la pulga pensara que estaba jugando con él.

"_Haznos un favor y dejar de hacer estupideces"_

Era muy palpable el recuerdo de esas palabras. Porque tenía razón. Tal vez el no era tan diferente de Izaya. Tal vez él en realidad estaba jugando con la pulga. Y eso lo hacía sentirse una mierda. Así que decidió dejar todo en el pasado, y dejar que la pulga se las arreglara solo. Cuando los dos ya tuvieran su tiempo de pensar, y volver a su _vida normal_. Todo quedaría como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Se tranquilizo – o al menos eso trataba de hacer- con esos pensamientos.

Llego al fin al lugar acordado con Tom. Después de haber dejado a la pulga en ese callejón, recibió una llamada del castaño. Y ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía avergonzado por dejar hace unas horas al castaño ahí abandonado, mientras él iba con la pulga a casa de Shinra.

-Shizuo, has estado algo distraído últimamente. ¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto Tom preocupado, sabía de antemano que su guardaespaldas era _anormal_, sin embargo, ahora estaba mucho mas callado que de costumbre, y ya llevaban al menos dos clientes que habían causado algo de problemas, y el rubio no había perdido la paciencia en ellos. Lo cual, ya era lo suficientemente extraño para saber que este llevaba un problema encima.

-No, No pasada nada, no se preocupe Tom-sa-…- Sin embargo fue interrumpida al sentir como alguien se lanzaba a su espalda y se colgaba de esta.- Shizuo-saaaaan! -. Gritaba animadamente una rubia, mientras se acurrucaba más y más contra el rubio. Este un poco más acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento de parte de la chica, solo zafo los brazos que se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que esta callera.- Mouu, Shizuo-san es muy malo, yo que quiero mostrarle todo mi amor ~.- contesto la rubia haciendo un puchero. Shizuo solo la miro con una sonrisa, luego se percato que la chica no venia sola, si no con la pequeña Akane, que esta al verlo corrió a abrazar sus piernas. Shizuo sonrió también a la pequeña. No era mentira que aquellas dos lo hacían sentir bien, porque lo aceptaban tal y como era. Sin embargo, el no creía que el amor de Vorona fuera realmente sincero –Si no que la chica era algo rara- y se sentía extrañamente atraída por su fuerza (De alguna manera le hacía recordar a sus queridos fans de Saika). Y por la pequeña Akane, solo era un cariño paternal. De nuevo, no pudo evitar pensar en Izaya, y en todo lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

Se riño mentalmente.

Ya se había puesto de acuerdo consigo mismo de que tenía que dejar atrás eso. Si, así lo haría. Solo esperaba que con éxito, no tomara mucho tiempo, para poder al fin olvidarlo. Entonces escucho como Tom lo llamaba, con Vorona y Akane ya junto a él. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos, para así por fin terminar su trabajo y regresar a su hogar a relajarse.

* * *

_**- - - - - - -All the wrong things in the wrong time- - - - - - - - - -**_

* * *

Su cuerpo se encontraba helado. Bueno, no habría que culparlo, ya que era inevitable por lo frio del lugar. Sus parpados no se decidían a abrirse. No era extraño tomando en cuenta toda la droga que seguro le debieron de haber metido. Dios, era realmente molesto, como había terminado en ese lugar y en esa condición. Pero sin tomar mucho camino a otras cosas. No solo estaba preocupado por su bien, si no por el de su pequeño amigo rubio también. El había metido a Kida en este problema y estaba algo preocupado por el –aunque le fastidiara aceptar el hecho-

Sin embargo el chico no tenía nada que ver en aquel enrollo. Solo esperaba que no lo hubieran dejado sin empleado.

Abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo, al igual que trato de incorporarse, sin embargo, sus miembros no funcionaban en coordinación con su mente en esos momentos, por lo que los descarto como una misión imposible. Trato de identificar el lugar desde su posición. Estaba completamente oscuro y no contaba con ninguna ventana de la cual pudiera ver los exteriores del lugar. Lo único que esperaba con todas sus ganas es que no lo hubieran sacado de Ikebukuro. O sería demasiado difícil lograr salir de ese cochino lugar. El frio de nuevo hizo presencia e hizo que el cuerpo de Izaya temblara incontrolablemente de nuevo. Estaba a punto de maldecir su suerte, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba y abría lentamente la puerta de esa helada habitación.

-Al parecer ya has despertado-. Se escucho una voz al otro lado de la habitación. Al principio creyó que se trataba del bastardo de Akita Inu. Sin embargo, la voz no era la misma y debido a la oscuridad, no podía identifica al hombre. En un instante las luces del lugar fueron encendidas, dejando ver a un hombre regordete, con unos pantalones blancos al igual que su camisa, y debajo de esta había una negra de rayas. Izaya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer al tipo. Era nada más y nada menos que Yadogiri Jinnai. Un maniático que tenía una enferma obsesión con él. El susodicho se acerco con una sonrisa de lado a lado al informante. Claramente con malas pero desconocidas intenciones. Izaya trato de alejarse lo más lejos posible. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que se topaban, así que el informante ya tenía a consciencia de lo que este loco vendedor de mercado negro era capaz. Se sorprendió dándose cuenta que en realidad no había ninguna atadura impidiendo su movimiento. Peor claro, esto era recompensado con la innumerable cantidad de afrodisiacos, y entre otras drogas que fue ingiriendo su cuerpo. Así que, sus movimientos eran torpes e inútiles, al menor movimientos que hacia, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-Tranquilo Izaya-san, no debe temerme, aun no le hare nada.- dijo el otro hombre sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sin embargo esa sonrisa, solo hacía que Izaya se tensara más, y se preocupara mas por su seguridad.- La verdad, es que últimamente lo he estado vigilando, y me ha llamado la atención… cierta situación… respecto a usted y Heiwajima Shizuo.- dijo el hombre entrecerrando los ojos. Izaya, solo lo miro tratando de comprender a lo que este hombre quería llegar en realidad. Sin embargo fue interrumpido ya que Jinnai continúo.

-Por lo que… me he tomado la libertad de hacer un pequeño… "Juego" si podemos llamarlo de esa manera.- a la mención de estas palabras solo logro que la sonrisa del hombre regresara. Fue ahora cuando Izaya se dio cuenta que esto no podría traer nada bueno. No se sentía capaz de replicar nada a los argumentos del hombre, ya que aun no lograba coordinar ni su lengua. Además que la sentía espantosamente seca.

-Supongo que ahora nos cabe esperar cual será la reacción de Shizuo Heiwajima-san.- dijo el vendedor de mercado negro, mientras miraba a Izaya a los ojos.- Debo informar también que… si este juego de alguna manera deja de ser divertido, me temo que no podre garantizar su seguridad, ni la de Shizuo Heiwajima-san.- dijo mientras sostenía ahora a Izaya de la barbilla y ensanchaba su sonrisa.- Ahora solo esperemos que Heiwajima-san reciba su regalo!- dijo con jubilo mientras se alejaba de Izaya, ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿P-Porque…?-. Logro articular Izaya con esfuerzo. Pero agradeció que ya fuera capaz de soltar su lengua.

Izaya poso su atención en la espalda de su captor. Y se sorprendió y horrorizo al mismo tiempo, al ver una mirada sumamente amenazante y peligrosa por parte del hombre.

- Porque, tú eres mío Orihara Izaya, desde el momento en que te vi, y desde el momento en que comencé a buscar información sobre ti. Me he enamorado –decía mientras una sonrisa enferma se posaba en su rostro- y un fenómeno como Shizuo Heiwajima, no va a interferir.- finalizo, dirigiéndose al fin a la puerta y cerrándola fuertemente.

Izaya estaba perplejo, no podía creerlo. Y aun estaba tratando de asimilar lo que el hombre decía. ¿Acaso… estaba tratando de insinuar que él y Shizuo tenían… algo? DIOS! De verdad está loco!

¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que él y Shizuo podrían estar juntos incluso en este planeta… como pareja? Pero… debía admitir… que le preocupaba un poco lo que aquel maniático le hiciera a Heiwajima Shizuo. Pero no porque estuviera preocupado por él. Por Dios, Claro que no. Si no por como ya había mencionado antes en la casa de los Awakusu. ¿De que habían servido tantos años de hostigar al rubio, de hacer su vida imposible, si de un instante a otro, todos querían venir a interferir, en sus planes para matar al bruto?

No, definitivamente… NADIE, PERO NADIE que no fuera él: Orihara Izaya; le tocaría un pelo a ese bruto estúpido.

Así que o salía de ahí ya o ya.

"_Jodido Jinnai"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shizuo regresaba de dar algunas vueltas con Tom, Vorona y Akane. La pequeña no se le había soltado en todo el tiempo, al igual que la rubia. Eso le había llegado a complicar un poco el trabajo. Sin embargo, se las arreglo para cumplir todos los trabajos aun con esas dos colgándosele de los brazos todo el tiempo. Ahora se encontraba muy exhausto, ya de camino a su hogar.

Llego al fin a su departamento, subió al elevador que lo llevaría a su piso, y abrió lentamente la puerta, tomándose su tiempo para todo lo que hacía. No era como si alguien realmente lo estuviera esperando en casa. Y esa sola idea, lo deprimía algunas veces. Dios! Tal vez incluso era eso, lo que le hacía pensar que el e Izaya podrían tener alguna clase de relación _"normal"._

Se anoto mentalmente que la próxima semana compraría un perro.

Camino a su pequeña sala, para sentarse en su sillón y hacer lo que mejor hacia como todos los seres humanos de este planeta. Aburrirse viendo la televisión. Escucho como daban 3 golpes a la puerta principal. Sumamente extrañado por el hecho de que alguien fuera a esas horas de la noche a llamarlo a la puerta y por el hecho de que era a EL a quien llamaban a las 12 de la noche, la abrió para encontrarse con nadie. Frente a él, a sus pies, solo había una caja, de tamaño mediano, color negra. La tomo cuidadosamente, examinándola por todos lados. Hasta que decidió abrirla.

La abrió cautelosamente, mientras entraba con ella, para acomodarse de nuevo en su sala. Al abrirla, encontró 3 anillos, una nota y 5,000 yenes. Desconcertado, tomo la nota para ver de qué se trataba aquello.

Mas le valía al jodido cartero que no fuera una equivocación o bien una broma estúpida de algún idiota que no tenía nada que hacer. Comprobó que la primera opción era errónea. Ya que en la nota se encontraba su nombre en grande.

"_Si a la persona que te es importante no encuentras, no solo su vida peligrara, debes de asegurar, este juego ganar"_

Soltó y rompió la nota, sumamente irritado por las tonterías que venían escritas en ella. Sin embargo, tomo la caja, dispuesto a tirarla también al basurero, pero encontró otra nota, que estaba tirada debajo de la mesa de su sala, la tomo y la leyó.

"_Querido Heiwajima-san, si mis suposiciones son correctas y por la mala fama de ser sumamente impaciente y temperamental, puedo casi asegurar que la nota anterior esta ahora hecha trisas. _

_Sin embargo, le aconsejaría que si aun recuerda las palabras de la nota anterior memorícelas ya que mantenía información de suma importancia._

_Ahora, explicare de qué tratan cada uno de los objetos. Sera rápido y Breve._

_Debe colocarse cada anillo, porque si no lo hace, la persona de la que hablo, puede sufrir las consecuencias. Hablo enserio._

_Y sobre los 5,000 yenes le daré la dirección a la cual debe entregármelos, si este dinero no llega a tiempo tampoco, la persona de la que hablo, puede sufrir las consecuencias._

_La hora asignada para entregar el dinero es a las 8:00pm del miércoles 7 de julio de este año. Si no se llega a esta hora. La persona de la que hablo, puede sufrir las consecuencias._

_Piénselo bien antes de ignorar esta nota. Bien podría tratarse de su preciado hermano menor… o de alguna otra persona._

Shizuo a la mención de Kasuka, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Enseguida tomo su celular y marco el número de su hermano. Primer intento: No contesto; Segundo intento: No contesto y es al tercer intento que se dio cuenta, que esto no era una broma.

Tomo los anillos y se coloco cada uno en sus tres dedos (índice, cordial y anular); Dejando así de lado el meñique y el pulgar.

"_Kasuka"_

Se mantuvo impaciente mientras continuaba llamando a su hermano, con alguna esperanza de haberse equivocado. Al decimo intento, su llamada fue contestada.

-¿Onii-san?- pregunto el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Kasuka? ¡¿Estás Bien?-. Pregunto alarmado el rubio. Su hermano desconcertado por su actitud, frunció el ceño al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… ¿Qué te ocurre Shizuo? ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Pregunto su hermano preocupado.

-S-Seguro… ¿que estas bien?- Pregunto Shizuo inseguro… dándose cuenta que tal vez no se tratar de su hermano.

-Sí, me encontraba trabajando, por eso no conteste.

- Entiendo… perdóname, fue imaginación mía.- dijo el rubio, pensativo y confundido.

Si no era su hermano, entonces… ¿De quién hablaba aquel bastardo?

-De acuerdo, pero si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decirme ¿Entendido?-. Ordeno su hermano aun preocupado por las reacciones del rubio.

-Sí, Gracias Kasuka, cuídate.

-Adiós.

"_Pero qué demonios…" _

**Title: **Party Clown****

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane****

**Rating: **T and a later M****

**Title: **Party Clown****

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane****

**Rating: **T and a later M****


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Party Clown**

**Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya; Shizuo x Akane**

**Rating: T and a later M**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Shizuo se encontraba analizando la situación. Si no era su hermano, entonces no podía imaginarse de quien hablaba ese maldito… -chasqueo la lengua expresando su molestia- por ahora, decidió pasar de largo a este acontecimiento, pero se prometió a si mismo que le echaría un ojo a Kasuka constantemente.

Decidido, se levanto del sofá, y tomo la caja guardándola debajo de su cama...

Dirigió su mirada a los anillos en su mano, y estuvo a punto de quitárselos, pero vacilo al recordar las palabras del hombre. En realidad, nada aseguraba que no fuera su hermano la persona que estaba en peligro, y quizá el no era consciente de esto. Era mejor no arriesgarse. Y con esto, se fue a la cama, intentando no pensar más en eso por el momento, aunque aun sintiera la espinita picándole de preocupación…

* * *

Al día siguiente, escucho el fuerte sonido de su celular al timbrar, avisando un nuevo mensaje.

Desconcertado, ya que el no recibía mensajes -al menos de que fuera Tom-san- aunque podía asegurar que no era él, ya que Tom-san nunca lo molestaba a esas horas. Tomo el celular, y comenzó a leer el mensaje.

''Buenos Días, Heiwajima-san, soy la persona de la que recibió el paquete la noche anterior, solo quiero decirle que lo estaré esperando el día de hoy, a las 6pm frente al edificio Sunshine, quiero que lleve consigo los 5,000 yenes que le he entregado en todo momento, usted sabe... por si acaso. En fin, le aconsejo que los use sabiamente.''

Y con eso, el mensaje termino. Shizuo se sentía irritado con aquel bastardo, quería romperle el cuello, y no se dio cuenta que su celular comenzaba a perder forma –tampoco era como si fuera el primero, afortunadamente, tenía guardada una caja entera de ellos, gracias a un consejo de Tom-san- Pero eso no significaba otra pequeña decepción al saber que aun no era capaz de controlar su fuerza.

En fin, se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse como de costumbre. Tomo su chalequin y su moño, así terminando de acomodar su uniforme. Ya una vez listo, toma su celular y salió del lugar.

Adoraba como se sentía el caminar tranquilamente por las mañanas, era su mejor parte del día, ya que usualmente no había tanto movimiento y, siempre podía ver como los niños iban a su escuela, irradiando despreocupación y felicidad. Algo que en realidad, el siempre había envidiado. Esa paz.

Llego al edificio de su trabajo, y enseguida se dirigió con el Jefe, ya que Tom-san siempre se encontraba en ese lugar. Era su rutina, el llegaba al trabajo, iba a por Tom-san a la oficina del Jefe, el jefe les entregaba una lista de las personas a las que debían recoger las deudas para ese día, y salían del lugar para vagar por Ikebukuro buscando a toda esa gente.

Tom lo invito a un desayuno, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, el cual era bastante común entre los estudiantes esos días. Se consideraba la nueva moda, esa clase de modas que llegan a durar a veces solo por algunas semanas, un restaurante que simplemente era novedoso por su estilo vintage, aunque en realidad, para los ojos de un adulto, podría parecer un lugar viejo y haraposo, incluso algunas veces con mal olor. Era ese tipo de restaurantes cualquiera que ves en las calles y simplemente entras en el porqué no encontraste un mejor lugar, o simplemente no quieres gastar dinero en una merienda de ''lujo''. Pero los jóvenes de hoy en día, consideraban todo esto _cool_, de cierta manera. Shizuo no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz en disgusto, mientras no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo al ver a tantas jovencitas repletas de maquillaje, y chicos con aspecto rebelde. Si, definitivamente no podía entender la moda de hoy en día.

Cada vez salían con cosas más extrañas y hasta incluso rayando a lo patético. Mientras el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de escoger con la mayor concentración lo que comería, no sabía que estaba siendo observado a lo lejos por dos figuras entre las sombras.

-Como usted podrá ver, Orihara-san... El señor Heiwajima no parece estar muy interesado en formar parte de su rescate.- decía un hombre regordete, que mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. A lado de este, quien en realidad es al que se estaba dirigiendo, era Orihara Izaya, que veía a un muy tranquilo Shizuo tomando su desayuno. Izaya no podía negar que sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho al escuchar estas palabras, es decir... No es que él estuviera esperando que Shizu-chan viniera a rescatarlo... no, para nada. Solo… probablemente aun se sentía mal por las drogas que le habían infligido.

-Justo ahora en la mañana le mande un texto, diciendo que tenía que reunirse conmigo hoy en la tarde, para poder negociar su rescate, Orihara-san, pero como vera, le ha importado poco... ya que en realidad... se le ve muy tranquilo no cree?- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Izaya sabía que nada mas lo estaba jodiendo... así que decidió ignorar al bastardo, manteniendo una cara de indiferencia y aburrimiento para dar entender que le importaba un comino si el bruto quería rescatarlo o no. Pero Jinnai era conocido por su don de la observación, era astuto y podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas, aun cuando estas no eran pronunciadas.

Sabía que al informante le dolía que el rubio no mostrara interés por su rescate. Este juego se volvía cada vez más interesante, no eran muchos los que habían logrado ver al pelinegro mostrando este tipo de facetas, y esto solo lograba emocionarlo más. En fin, también dejaría que el rubio sufriera un poco, le parecía tentador la idea de secuestrar a su hermano menor, solo para ver las reacciones de este, pero era lo suficientemente coherente para saber que esa era una idea estúpida, mas cuando la agencia de hijiribe aun lo tenía en la mira, al igual que awakusu-kai...

Mierda, tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas.

Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro por unos momentos... Solo el ver su piel, tan pálida y hermosa, su rostro tan fino y esos ojos... Si, definitivamente le valía una mierda con lo que tuviera que lidiar con tal de tener al pelinegro para él solo. Fuera Heiwajima Shizuo, Awakusu-kai o Hijiribe Ruri, quien fuera.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, se acerco al pelinegro y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, Izaya enseguida trato de alejarse incomodo, pero recordó que aun tenía las manos atadas, y en realidad, eso hacia algo imposible el movimiento, podía ver también las caras incomodas de los hombre de Jinnai que estaban justo detrás de ellos, eso lo hizo tener más afán, más ganas de alejarse. También le asustaba la mirada llena de lujuria del hombre regordete. No, no, no... Simplemente tenía que escapar.

Por otra parte, Shizuo y Tom-san habían terminado de tomar su desayuno, y al salir del restaurante, la mirada de Shizuo capto cierto movimiento dentro de un callejón, al principio no tomo mucho interés, pero pronto vio algo que le intereso... era el inconfundible suéter del informante. También pudo distinguir varias figuras más junto a él, o mejor dicho... veía como trataban de sostenerlo, y este forcejeaba.

Shizuo vacilo... ¿Que debería hacer? Tenía en mente pasar de largo, porque... ¿A el que le interesaba lo que le pasara al informante? y en realidad, le estaban haciendo un favor! El siempre había declarado odiar al pelinegro, ¿por que falsear ahora a sus palabras?

Además! Se había prometido a si mismo que haría que todo regresara a la normalidad, es decir, el ser totalmente indiferente a lo que concierne al pelinegro, y seguir odiándolo, donde su única relación era la de perseguirlo y aventarle maquinas de sodas, más un odio incontrolable... sí, eso era lo mejor. Y con esto, decidió marcharse, pero antes de quitar la mirada de aquella escena, pudo ver como el pelinegro logra verlo, y en su rostro... en sus ojos, había angustia, lo miraba con esperanza de recibir ayuda... de que no le diera la espalda...

Shizuo no sabía qué hacer ahora...

No... EL ODIABA al informante, pero aun así... ¿porque sentía esto? No, lo mejor era dejarlo, olvidarlo, y volver a lo normal. Así que volteo bruscamente su mirada, rompiendo contacto con los ojos de Izaya, y siguió caminando...

El informante no se esperaba esto, pero podía sentir un enorme vacío en su pecho, y ese enorme sentimiento de abandono... Ahora incluso el bruto lo abandonaba... genial, no entendía porque se sorprendió... al final siempre es abandonado. Pronto sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, y con ellas su resistencia a ser arrastrado hacia un auto negro, se dio cuenta que había sido drogado de nuevo…

_Genial._

* * *

Shizuo ya llevaba unas cuantas cuadras alejado del lugar, e iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Tom-san haciéndole un montón de preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero Shizuo no se sentía con ánimo para contestarlas. Simplemente no podía olvidar el rostro de Izaya. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Derrepente sintió grandes ganas de regresar, de rescatar al pelinegro como ya había hecho otras veces. Y tampoco era su estilo el dejar a alguien a su suerte mientras él podía impedirlo, abandonarlo había estado mal, el no era así, Izaya tal vez lo hubiera dejado a su suerte, pero no… el no. Así que sus piernas dieron un giro brusco, corriendo hacia el callejón de unas cuadras atrás.

Tal vez, si se daba prisa el carro aun estaría ahí...

Solo tal vez...

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

Bueno, primero que nada... en realidad no tengo excusa que decir en porque me tarde taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar. La verdad es que en un principio me falto inspiración, y no me gustaba como se iba tornando la historia, pronto me dio flojera y la deje por un buen tiempo, luego me encontré con ganas de seguirla... pero no sabia como regresar a ella, es decir, tener ese mismo sentimiento sin que la historia se tornara cliché y aburrida. Pero bueno, después de muchas noches en que me pongo a pensar muchas cosas, me surgio algo asi como una idea, y he aquí... continuandole a la racha.

Espero en verdad que este capitulo les haya sido de su agrado, DEJEN OPINIONES CONSTRUCTIVAS por favor! Y tratare de actualizar mas a tiempo. GRACIAS!


End file.
